Agricultural implements typically employ numerous types of pivotal connector assemblies in coupling various tools, structures, caster or wheel assemblies, etc. associated with operation of the agricultural implement.
A certain known connector assembly 20 is illustrated on FIGS. 4 and 5. The connector assembly 20 is generally employed to pivotally couple a vertical shaft 25 of a rotatable caster or caster assembly 30 to pivot arms or linkages 36, 38 of an agricultural implement (not shown). The connector assembly 20 generally includes a housing or bracket 40 that in combination with one or more pins 46, 48 pivotally connects the pivot arms or linkages 36, 38 with the caster assembly 30. The preferred housing 40 includes a first structural plate 50 and a second structural plate 55 configured to receive the pivot arms 46, 48 therebetween. The coupling pins 46, 48 each generally includes a first end 60, 62 having a threaded portion and a second end 66, 68 having a threaded portion, respectively. The threaded portion of the first ends 60, 62 of the coupling pin 46, 48 receive coupling nuts 70, 72, respectively. The first structural plate 50 further includes collars 76, 78 having bores or passages 80, 82 configured to receive the coupling pins therethrough, respectively. In assembly, the coupling pins 46, 48 insert through the bores 80, 82 in the collars 76, 78, the pivot arms 36, 38, and both structural support plates 50, 55. The end portions of the bores 80, 82 in the collars 76, 78 are polygonal-shaped in corresponding relation to receive the polygonal-shaped nuts 70, 72 welded at the first end 60, 62 of the coupling pins 46, 48. The threaded portion of the second end 66, 68 of the coupling pins 46, 48 receives coupling nuts 86, 88. With the coupling nuts 70, 72 restrained by the polygonal-shaped end portions of the bores 80, 82 in the collars 76, 78, the second nuts 86, 88 can be tightened against the second structural plate 55 to secure the coupling pins 46, 48 with the structural support plates 50, 55.
However, this certain known coupling assembly 20 has drawbacks. Cutting the threaded portions at both ends 60, 62, of the coupling pins 46, 48 is cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, cutting the polygonal-shaped end portions of the bores 80, 82 in the collars 76, 78 to accommodate and restrain the coupling nuts 70, 72 is also costly and time consuming.
There is thus a need for an agricultural implement that employs a connector assembly that can be readily assembled and disassembled. Furthermore, there is a need for a connector assembly that provides sufficient lateral support to accommodate lateral forces on the pivot arm associated with operation of the agricultural implement on an agricultural terrain or field.